


Ascendance

by brightnail



Series: Gods of Hockey [2]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Takes place prior to “Gods of Hockey”. Sidney and Geno’s ascendance into godhood.





	Ascendance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/gifts).



> Written for Devisama who wanted to know about Sid and Geno's ascendance. The answer: Fluff

It happened slowly at first, starting with Sidney’s concussions. All of the doctors said that Sidney would never play again, that his dream was over. Sidney prayed to Mario that it wasn’t true.

Sidney believed so strongly that he would play again, that Hockey listened. Hockey listened to his willpower, his determination, and above all else his burning, passionate love for the game. Hockey knew that Sidney was worthy, and so Sidney was able to heal.

He didn’t notice the difference at first. He just knew that he was playing and the intense joy he felt for being able to be back on the ice. Yet his every move felt like it was being guided. It felt like players fell away from him when he approached and no one could steal the puck from him. Sidney continued to pray to Mario, and soon, Mario sent him a vision back.

‘ _You are on the cusp of ascension Sidney.’_ Mario sent him, _‘You are surpassing your mortal shell_.’

‘ _But I just want to play_ ,’ Sidney sent back, alarmed, ‘I just want to play as long as I can.’

And then Sidney won his third Stanly Cup in a row, his fourth cup overall. He knew that there was no more denying his godhood now.

‘ _What do I do,_ ’ Sidney asked Mario.

‘ _You just accept your mantel of power._ ’ Mario told him, ‘ _The rest will come naturally_.’

Sidney decided that there was only one place for him to accept the mantel of power, and that was the center ice at the PPG Paints Area. He laced up his skates and headed down the tunnel. It was as he was skating onto the ice though, that he realized Geno was there too.

“Geno,” Sidney called in confusion.

Geno turned and gave him a blinding smile, opening his arms for a hug. Sidney, who had been well trained for Geno’s hugs, immediately skated to him and wrapped his arms around Geno’s waist. Geno’s long arms folded around Sidney, making him feel loved and cherished.

“What are you doing here?” Sidney asked, with his face smooshed against Geno’s neck.

“I follow you,” Geno says simply. “Where you go, what you become, I follow you, like always.”

Sidney pulled back, “But I’m not going to be human any more…”

“Is okay,” Geno tells him, “We be not human together.”

Sidney smiled. For the first time since all of this godhood business began, he was not imagining an eternity of loneliness. Instead, he was imagining an eternity with Geno, his partner, and the man he loved, and using his power to help so many players that deserved healing and a second chance.

As though the thought alone was enough, Sidney felt the very presence of Hockey in the air, cold that could be biting or soothing in equal measure. It felt like the weight of his shoulder pads, but also the weight of all of the fans that had come out to see a good game. It felt like wind on his face when he is skating all out. It felt all encompassing, and also loving.

Sidney felt something shift inside himself, and suddenly he was just… more. He could feel the echoes of injuries that had taken place in his rink. He could also hear prayers in his mind, prayers for healing and help, and blessings.

“ _Sidney Crosby_ ,” a breathy voice drifted thought his mind, neither male nor female, “ _Hockey god of healing, second chances, and overcoming expectations for the love of the game._ ”

Sidney felt a cool, invisible caress slide across his check. He shivered, but weather it was from the cold, or the sense of endless _power_ in that touch, he wasn’t sure.

Sidney turned to Geno, who looked a little rattled, but had the beginnings of a huge grin on his face. “God of hockey dreams, for players leaving home to start new life through hockey. I help them do well.” He was beaming by the end. He looked at Sidney excitedly,

“I, uh, I guess I heal players.” Geno’s eyes immediately went to Sidney’s head, no doubt remembering how bad the concussion symptoms were.

“Good,” Geno said, “Is good power.”

“Now what?” Sidney couldn’t help but asked.

“Now, we help.” Geno leaned down to kiss Sidney gently, “Now, we be together forever.”

Sidney liked the sound of that very much. However… “You never got me a ring.”

“What?” Geno asked, confused.

“You’re saying that we’ll now spend eternity together, but you never even got me a ring.” Sidney shook his head in mock sadness.

“You want ring?” Geno growled in a deeply sexy way, “I buy you. I buy you biggest, best right.”

Uh-oh, that may have just backfired. “No, Geno, I was kidding, You don’t have to get me a ring. I would spend eternity with you anyway.”

Geno remained stubborn, “No. Need other gods to see that Sid is taken. I get you ring. You wait here.”

Oh Great One, what had he started now?

It took Geno two hours to return. In the mean time Sidney had skated some laps and moved on to some shoot practice.

Geno was breathless when he came back, immediately collapsing to his knees.

“Are you alright?” Sidney worried,

Geno waved him off, still breathing hard. “Travel as god just… take some practice.”

Sidney kneeled next to his, reaching out to run his fingers through Geno’s hair and imagining his power flowing in to Geno, making him strong, calm, and comfortable. Geno’s breathing immediately eased as he slumped a little further down.

“Thank you Sid,” Geno mumbled, the very picture of comfort with his half lidded eyes.

“Glad to help.” Sidney said, marveling at the effect of his power, even on a fellow god. Geno moving around brought Sidney’s focus back on Geno. Geno pulled a small grey box out of his pocket.

“It was my grandfather’s,” Geno explained, opening the box and taking out the rose gold band. It was unembellished, just simple and clean. Sidney loved it immediate.

“I get sized, hope it fit.” Geno continue.

“G,” Sidney interrupted, “It’s perfect.”

Geno’s smile could light up the whole area on its own. He took the ring out of the box and grabbed Sidney’s left hand.  He paused there, with the band held over Sidney’s ring finger. “Be with me forever?” Geno asked, “Love me forever?”

“I will,” Sidney promised, “I do.”

And Geno slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly.

This god thing might be challenging, and confusing, and frustrating at times, but at least Sidney was secure in the knowledge that Geno would be there with him each step of the way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Ascendance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698371) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail)




End file.
